Protectors
by lilWolvie
Summary: This story takes place after ‘On Angels Wings.’ It’s after Christmas and the only ones at the mansion are Wolverine and Kitty, they encounter Magneto and...well you'll just have to read n' find out! Plz Review! Final Chapter now posted!!!
1. Magneto's surprise visit

Disclaimer: Do not own X Men, I'm very sad now. Spider Man: "Perhaps u should find your happy place, and STAY there!" I know that has nuthin to do wit x men but so what!? Don't own Spidey either ok!?  
Author's Note: rated PG-13 for some violence. This is my first fanfic ever! It's not the first one I've posted though cuz i hadn't felt like typin it cuz it's kinda long. oh yeah i almost forgot, Please Review, i am begging u! for Wolvie's sake please review! I wanna know what ya think!  
Summary:This story takes place after 'On Angels Wings.' It's after Christmas and the only ones at the mansion are Wolverine and Kitty, they encounter Magneto and well...you'll just have to read and find out!  
  
  
Protectors  
  
It was after Christmas and everyone else was still out visiting for the holidays, even Professor Xavier and Hank McCoy were out, although they were searching for parts for Cerebro and not exactly spending the holidays.  
  
The only X Men at the mansion were Shadowcat and Wolverine, otherwise known as Kitty and Logan. Kitty had just returned from spending the holidays with her parents and Logan had returned a bit sooner from playing pool at the local bar. Logan hadn't really minded Kitty's company; ever since the incident a while back in the wilderness of Canada, he had grown quite fond of the young X Man and felt oddly protective of her, more than he was willing to admit.  
  
It was about 8 pm and there wasn't much to do. Logan was sitting on the couch watching nothing imparticular on tv when Kitty came in the room and decided to put her videotape of Titanic in the VCR. Logan, not really much interested decided to just lay back and rest for a while. Kitty hopped on the couch next to him, bowl of popcorn in hand.  
  
"I love this movie!,..it's like kinda depressing though."  
  
Logan just sat back while a half smile appeared on his face. She just looked over at him and said  
"Hey Logan, want some popcorn?"  
  
He looked up and replied "No thanks kid" and went back to resting.  
  
About halfway through the movie Kitty got tired and fell asleep, curling close to Logan on the couch and resting her head against his chest. The steady beat of his heart lulled her into a deep sleep.  
  
It was about midnight now and the two were fast asleep until Logan perked up with a start, also startling Kitty awake. Sleepy eyed Kitty looked at him.  
"Logan? what is it?"  
  
He stood up and sniffed the air "Heard sumthin" was his only response. Kitty a little worried now asked  
  
"What?"  
  
"I dunno, better go check it out" He started toward the stairs then turned back to Kitty before saying  
  
"Stay here"  
  
Kitty was a little curious but did as he said anyway because she could tell by the tone in his voice that something was wrong.  
  
Logan was cautiously making his way down the darkened hallway of the mansion, slowly making his was toward Cerebro. He stopped and sniffed the air again before he let out a whisper, "Magneto" Before he could react he felt himself being lifted off the ground and crashing through the nearest window. He landed in the backyard with a loud *THUD!* He let out a painful grunt and tried to sit up despite the throbbing pain in his head and back.  
  
Kitty heard the noise and ran to the back door surprised to see Logan sprawled out on his back on the lawn, surrounded by glass. She ran out in the dark and hurried by his side, unaware of Magneto hovering overhead.  
  
"Foolish X Men!" he roared.  
  
Logan's healing factor set in and he clumsily rose to his feet. Kitty looked at him wearily.  
  
"you okay?"   
  
With a grunt he looked down at her and replied  
  
"Uhh, yeah I'm fine"  
  
He finally remembered Magneto and looked up. He barked at Kitty to get back, his gaze not leaving Magneto. Kitty stepped back and kept her eyes on Logan and Magneto. All of a sudden Logan outstretched his arms and *SNIKT!* his adamantium claws popped from the backs of his hands and he stood in a battle position. Kitty looked in awe keeping back as Logan had told her, afraid of what might await them.  
  
"Wolverine! tisk tisk, have you forgotten that I can control that metal inside you?"  
  
Logan couldn't see his expression but he knew Magneto was overly confident and cocky, like he had already gotten what he wanted. A deep growl emitted from Logan's throat as he knew he couldn't do much to stop Magneto, but he would protect the mansion and Kitty hiding under a nearby tree, with all of his strength.  
  
Kitty was worried because she knew what Magneto could do and if he took control of Logan's bones, Logan could do nothing about it.  
  
Magneto lowered himself to the ground and before anything could be done Logan lunged forward at him and left a deep gash in Magnetos shoulder before he was thrown into the air and smacked into a tree. Kitty was helpless to do anything and she knew Logan would have wanted her to stay put while Magneto was still around. She looked over at Logan unconscious on the frozen ground. Magneto moved closer to him as Logan's lifeless body rose into the air and was then dumped on the ice of the frozen pool. Kitty couldn't help but yell out for her fallen friend.  
  
"Noooo! Leave him alone!"  
  
She looked up at Magneto half expecting him to go after her, instead he rose into the air using his magnetic field, and disappeared.  
  
Kitty still looking out into the sky where Magneto had gone, snapped back into reality remembering Logan on the pool. She looked at his lifeless body and noticed the ice around him began to crack and break apart. Kitty ran toward the pool as fast as her legs could carry her.  
  
It was too late, Logan had already begun to sink beneath the ice and still unconscious he drifted towards the bottom of the pool, his heavy metal bones dragging him down into the icy waters. Without thinking Kitty jumped into the pool, phasing through the thick ice after Logan. She had to concentrate hard if she was going to keep phasing through the icy water. She reached out and grabbed Logan by his shirt collar and using all her strength, made her way to the surface and out of the pool. She dragged Logan onto the deck. He was soaking wet and his skin was ice cold. Kitty only hoped she wasn't too late. From her training given by the professor she knew how to do CPR, and in this case she would have to use it. She continued CPR for 3 minutes until Logan began violently coughing up water. She helped him roll to his side as water poured from his lungs. Kitty was relieved and showed concern in her voice.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
Logan gave way a soft grunt to signal he was ok, although Kitty's expression proved otherwise. He slowly got to his feet but his knees weakened and his tired body fell back down. Kitty picked up his huge arm and wrapped it gently around her shoulder. Logan leaned up against her for support as they made it towards the back door of the mansion.   
  
They made their way through the mansion and up to the infirmary, Logan's clothes dripping an icy trail along the way.  
  
"Here take these" Kitty handed him a towel and a change of clothes.  
  
"Thanks half-pint" He wearily replied, taking the items with a brief smile and closing the infirmary door.  
  
Kitty gave him some time to change and then asked if he was done.  
  
No answer.  
  
"Logan?"  
  
Nothing again.  
  
She opened the door and saw Logan sitting on the floor by the bed, barely conscious. She ran over to him and knelt by his side. She spoke softly  
  
"Logan?" she asked cautiously  
  
He groaned and slowly brought his head up to look at her. She noticed his eyes were tired and dull. Not sure if he could hear her or not, she spoke to him.  
  
"Okay Logan, let's get you inta bed"  
  
She dragged him up onto the bed. Kitty saw that he was trying to help her get him on the bed, but he had no strength left.  
  
Logan was finally in bed and it was warm and he was very tired. Kitty grabbed some medical supplies and began to bandage his battered chest. He winced in pain as she wrapped the bandage but he knew she was only trying to help. While she was doing this Logan seemed to fall into unconsciousness again and Kitty let him rest, covering him in warm blankets. The phone began to ring and although she didn't want to leave him she quietly left the room and went downstairs to answer the phone.  
  
Before she could speak, the voice on the phone did.  
  
"Hello Kitty"  
  
"Professor! Boy is it good to hear your voice! I-"  
  
"I already know Kitty" His voice was grim.  
  
"But Magneto he-"  
  
" I know"  
  
"And Logan is-"  
  
"I know what happened Kitty. How is Logan doing?"  
  
"He's just gotten to sleep now, I brought him to the infirmary and got him some dry clothes but he seems like kinda slow and not like himself"  
  
"Yes Kitty, the shock of the cold has probably slown down his ability to heal and hypothermia has more than likely started to set in"  
  
"Is he like gonna be okay?" Her voice now growing with concern.  
  
" Just keep a close eye on him and keep him warm. When he gets up try to get him to move around a bit to get the circulation of blood flowing again"  
  
"Okay Professor"  
  
"I'll return with Hank as soon as possible" And with that, they both hung up the phone.  
  
Kitty ran upstairs to check up on Logan. Not wanting to wake him she slowly stepped inside.  
  
She then quietly crept towards the bed next to Logan's and laid down on it. Kitty rested her head on the pillow looking at Logan and watching the rise and fall of his chest with each breath. Staying awake to watch him, she had grown even more tired than she already had been and eventually nodded off to sleep.  
  
It was now 6am and Kitty woke up and sat up in bed to rub her eyes. She looked over at the bed she had been keeping an eye on most of the night. There was only an imprint of a body along with rumpled blankets, Logan wasn't there. She began to feel slightly worried and rushed out of bed to look for him. After calling his name a few times she went downstairs and headed toward the kitchen.   
  
Logan was in the kitchen and could smell Kitty close by but didn't turn around. He was holding on the edge of a counter for support and clutching his ribs with the other hand. Kitty caught site of him and walked in relieved she had found him and he wasn't unconscious on the floor.  
  
"Logan?! What are you doing?"  
  
"Lookin' fer sumthin ta eat, I'm hungry" He voice was slightly raspy from the water in his lungs.  
  
"You should be resting" She went over to him to steady him as he let go of the counter.  
  
"I ain't tired"  
  
"Yeah but you're like not all healed yet, your body needs to rest"  
  
"Alright, alright, I'll go but I need sumthin ta eat first"  
  
"Okay here," She carefully took his arm and led him to a chair. "Sit down and I'll get something for you kay?"  
  
He raised an eyebrow in question as she took some eggs out of the refrigerator and started making his breakfast.  
  
Logan winced as a sharp pain struck him and he clutched his ribs. He must have made some kind of noise because Kitty looked over at him. He gave her a sharp stare and she knew he didn't want her to say anything, so she didn't. The pain subsided and he began to eat as she placed the plate of food infront of him.   
  
When he finished he got up slowly and Kitty walked over to help him, he didn't resist her helping and they made their way back to the medlab.  
  
They were right near the door when the pain struck again, Logan felt his knees get weak as he stumbled and wrapped his arms around his ribs, letting go of Kitty's support. The pain reached his head and he fell completely to the floor, the blackness of unconsciousness consuming him. The last thing he heard was Kitty's voice pleading with him to answer her if he was ok.  
  
By the time he woke up he found himself staring at the ceiling of the medlab. Although, how he had gotten there he was unsure. When his vision cleared better he noticed Hank McCoy standing over him.  
  
"Logan, you're awake, feeling any better?"  
  
"No" He let out a soft grunt "Not really"  
  
A few seconds of silence and Professor Xavier strolled in, Kitty trailing behind. As soon as she noticed Logan was awake she squeaked out "Logan!" and ran over to his bedside and gave him a hug. Logan grunted and said  
  
"Easy half-pint! I can't breath"  
  
"sorry"   
  
She backed up barely containing the overwhelming smile that engulfed her face. She was so glad he was awake, a few minutes ago she thought he was dead. The Professor finally stepped in.  
  
"Alright Kitty, why don't you go get yourself something to eat while Hank and I checkup on Logan"  
  
Kitty took the hint and left the room.  
  
"Logan, are you feeling much pain?"  
  
"Yeah Chuck, but it's eased up a bit now"  
  
"Hank gave you something while you were unconscious to help with the pain"   
  
Logan just looked at him.  
  
"I'll go help Kitty make something to eat so Hank can check up on your injuries"  
  
As the Professor left the room Hank re-entered with some medical equipment.  
  
Hank walked towards Logan and gently put pressure on his ribs. He saw Logan wince and grunt at the sign of pressure and stopped.  
  
"I'm sorry Logan, did that hurt?"  
  
"Uh..Yeah a little"  
  
"Alright Logan, I'm just going to wrap up your chest and give you some medication and then you can rest more"  
  
"Hey Doc, ya know I think my healin' factor's busted."  
  
  
Beast just grinned and began injecting the syringe in Logan's shoulder. He flinched a little at the needle and then closed his eyes.  
  
"Your healing factor will be back up to speed in time if this medication does it's job"  
  
Logan didn't reply but instead gave out a long sigh.  
  
"Alright Logan, rest for a while and I'll be back to check on you in a few hours."  
  
Beast started his way toward the door.  
  
"Thanks Hank"  
  
Beast just turned and smiled after making his way into the hall.  
  
  
Back in the kitchen Kitty sat with Professor Xavier asking him questions on Logan's condition. Prof. X made sure he told her how good a job she had done taking care of Logan. Kitty just looked back at the Professor with saddened eyes.  
  
"Can I stay in the medlab with Logan tonight?"  
  
"Of course Kitty, I'm sure he'll enjoy the company"  
  
"I'll go get some things to try and cheer him up."  
  
  
Kitty got up from the table and skipped off to her room to gather some things. She got her things for the night and snuck into Scotts room to get a motorcycle magazine for Logan. Satisfied with her find, she went back to the medlab. When she reached the room and peered inside Logan was already fast asleep. It was pretty late and Kitty decided she'd go to sleep now too. She set the magazine for Logan on the nightstand and got into bed.  
  
  
  
  
  
Authors Note: I will post the next chapter as soon as i can, that is when i finish typing it! I hope you like it so far, don't worry it will get more interesting! Plz review!! 


	2. Nightmares

Disclaimer: Do not own X Men, I'm very sad now. Spider Man: "Perhaps u should find your happy place, and STAY there!" I know that has nuthin to do wit x men but so what!? Don't own Spidey either ok!?  
Author's Note: rated PG-13 for some violence. This is my first fanfic ever! It's not the first one I've posted though cuz i hadn't felt like typin it cuz it's kinda long. oh yeah i almost forgot, Please Review, i am begging u! for Wolvie's sake please review! I wanna know what ya think!  
Summary:This story takes place after 'On Angels Wings.' It's after Christmas and the only ones at the mansion are Wolverine and Kitty, they encounter Magneto and well...you'll just have to read and find out!  
  
  
Protectors Chp2  
  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
In Logan's dreams he was in the mansion and it was pitch black, he couldn't see a thing and no one was around that he could tell. He used his sense of smell to guide him around and for some reason he was desperately searching for Kitty. He couldn't find her anywhere in the mansion so he stepped outside to find Magneto hovering in the air with an unconscious Kitty tied to a tree with metal bars. Logan tried to rescue her but Magneto got ahold of a bar impaling him with it.  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Logan woke up in a cold sweat gasping for breath. His head throbbed slightly because he had sat up too fast and his ribs were a little sore. He noticed that he had woken Kitty and she was looking at him with a startled expression on her face.  
  
"Logan? Are you okay? Do you want me to get Mr. McCoy"  
  
"No. It's okay, I-uh..did I wake you?"  
  
Kitty got up out of bed and walked over to him.  
  
"No, well it's ok, I was havin' a bad dream."  
  
"C'mere half-pint" Logan motioned for Kitty to come closer and she took a seat on his bed. He gently wrapped his arm around her shoulder as she leaned close to him and rested her head on his chest, careful not to hurt him.  
"What's wrong?" He asked her, trying to relax from his own nightmare.  
  
"I can't sleep, I've been having bad dreams"  
  
Logan wasn't really sure what to do so he just told her to rest her head and try to sleep. A few minutes later Logan looked down to find her fast asleep. He didn't have the strength to carry her to her bed so he just let her stay and then he himself fell asleep.  
  
The next morning Logan awoke with Kitty under his arm as she was when he last saw her. He figured he was feeling better so he picked her up and gently put her in the bed next to his. Not long after Logan put Kitty into bed she woke up, nodded a 'good morning' to him and made her way out into the hall. Soon after, Hank walked in with his medical bag.  
  
"Good morning Logan, how are we feeling today?"  
  
"I feel alot better Hank"  
  
"Alright, well let's just check you out then shall we?"  
  
After looking Logan over,Hank was satisfied with his condition and told him he could leave the medlab, but to take it easy for a while.  
  
"You'll still need some medication for now so, before you go to bed I'll give you another shot"  
  
Logan nodded in agreement and left the infirmary. Kitty stumbled upon Logan later that afternoon.  
  
"Hey I heard Mr.McCoy let you leave the medlab?"  
  
"Yep, I guess I'm all fixed up."...Pretty much anyway, he thought to himself.  
  
"Good, I'm glad." Kitty was thinking about what happened the past night, but didn't mention it. She wasn't convinced he was totally alright, not just yet but she smiled at him and walked on her way.  
  
  
  
Authors Note: I know this chapter was short but I thought I'd post this much anyway, more is coming, I'm gonna try and finish typin the whole thing today! plz review! 


	3. Where's Kitty and Logan?

Disclaimer: Do not own X Men, I'm very sad now. Spider Man: "Perhaps u should find your happy place, and STAY there!" I know that has nuthin to do wit x men but so what!? Don't own Spidey either ok!?  
Author's Note: rated PG-13 for some violence. This is my first fanfic ever! It's not the first one I've posted though cuz i hadn't felt like typin it cuz it's kinda long. oh yeah i almost forgot, Please Review, i am begging u! for Wolvie's sake please review! I wanna know what ya think!  
Summary:This story takes place after 'On Angels Wings.' It's after Christmas and the only ones at the mansion are Wolverine and Kitty, they encounter Magneto and well...you'll just have to read and find out!  
  
  
  
Protectors Chp3  
  
  
About two weeks after the encounter with Magneto, Logan was fully recovered physically but emotionally it was unsure. He had been acting strange lately and not quite himself since the incident.  
  
I was around 10:00pm at the mansion and Kitty was having a little trouble sleeping so she quietly crept downstairs to see if maybe she could find something to eat. When she got in the kitchen she noticed that the security system had been recently shut off. Kitty got curious so she walked over to the front door to restart it again. She knew it had to be someone who lived in the mansion to know the security code and that it was shut down from the inside. She figured it was probably Kurt and Evan playing a prank on her.  
  
When she got to the door she saw Logan, bareback and barefooted sitting outside on the cold snow-covered steps. She was unsure of what kind of mood he was in so she slowly opened the door not to startle him. She closed the door once she was outside and just said   
  
"Logan? What are you doing out here, it's like freezing out?!"  
  
Logan turned around and looked up at her standing on the step. Kitty saw his eyes and they were filled with anger and a feralness she had only seen in him once before.   
  
He blinked once and then explained to her, "I smelled Magnetos scent here a few days ago. I didn't day anything because I didn't want to alarm the Professor. He came around to check up on something I guess" He paused for a moment. "When he was here a few weeks ago I found him up near Cerebro, I think he took somethin' and I'm gonna find out what."  
  
Kitty searched in his eyes and found in him a new sense of dread, like he just thought of what it was Magneto might want.  
  
"How you gonna do that?" She asked, hoping to find out more of what he was talking about.  
  
Logan stood up and gently nudged Kitty inside. "Come on half-pint, let's get you inside."  
  
She looked at him furrowing her eyebrows. "Don't you like mean we should get you inside? You're out in the snow with no shirt or shoes on!?"  
  
He just grinned at her, gave a slight shiver and stepped inside. Once inside Kitty ran over to grab a blanket off the couch and wrapped it around him. He went up to his room and started packing some blankets and a clean shirt into a saddlebag for his Harley. As he did this, Kitty went into her room and grabbed a coat and her uniform and followed Logan to his Harley in the garage. He strapped on the saddlebag and got up on his bike. Kitty still followed him, preparing to hop on back.  
  
"Where do ya think yer goin'?"  
  
Kitty just stopped for a sec. "I'm goin' with you!"  
  
"No ya ain't, it's too dangerous!"  
  
She continued hopping on the back of his bike then looked up at him with big puppy-dog eyes that he couldn't say 'no' to.  
  
"I'm goin' with you! I mean, like who's gonna watch your back?!"  
  
He let out a sigh, then grabbed his helmet and plopped it on her head. "Fine! But yer wearin' this!" he said before mumbling "Xavier's gonna kill me fer this"  
  
Kitty smiled under the helmet and asked "How we gonna like find Magneto?"  
  
"I'm gonna follow his scent" Was all he said as he started up his bike and peeled out of the garage.  
  
They were out on the road for about an hour and it was too cold to be ridin' a motorcycle and Logan knew it. He shouldn't have brought Kitty along, she's gonna freeze back there he thought.   
  
They finally stopped in the woods. "Hey Logan are we there?"  
  
"We're close but we'll have ta hike in from here."  
  
As they were hiking through the woods Logan noticed Kitty was shivering wearing her X-Man uniform and a thin coat. Logan was wearing his black ninja suit without the hood and his brown leather jacket. He took off his jacket and gave it to Kitty. She smiled a 'thanks' and put it on.  
  
They finally got to a clearing where there was an old dirt road and abandoned warehouse deep in the woods. Logan looked down at Kitty and exclaimed "We're here"  
  
Kitty knew by the look in his eyes that now was the time to get down to business.   
  
"Alright, the place seems pretty closed off, it doesn't smell like Magneto's been here very long so I don't expect any cameras or traps."  
  
Kitty noticed how serious he was being and started to get a little nervous.  
  
"Ok here's the hard part, I figure what he took is gotta be in the computers so while I find Magneto an' keep him busy, you go look around and short-circuit any computers ya find, got it?"  
  
"Yeah, I got it"  
  
"I know it ain't the best plan but it's gotta work"  
  
Kitty started to wonder if this was such a good idea and what would happen to Logan if Magneto really got ahold of him?  
  
They got right next to the building and Logan told Kitty that the computers were probably on the lower floor, so he'd have to climb to the roof and get in from there.  
  
Kitty phased through the wall and entered the building right away. Logan was right, the computers had been down there. She went around the room shorting out all the computers. She found a disk and scanned it on one of the computers she hadn't yet destroyed. It was a disk with all the mutants from the institute on it. She thought that this had to be what Magneto had taken, so she slipped it into the pocket of Logan's jacket.  
  
Upstairs in the warehouse Logan was searching for Magneto. Unfortunately Magneto found him first. He went to take a step forward and realized he was in trouble. He couldn't move. Logan strained to turn his head to see Magneto. He had fierce determination in his eyes and forgot all that was happening. He was brought back to his dream when he couldn't help Kitty escape from Magneto. Logan then flashed back to reality and he grew so angry he broke free of Magnetos hold and lunged at him will all he had. *SNIKT!* Wolverine slashed out at Magneto and caught his cape as he spun around. He thrust his weight forward and had Magneto pinned up against the wall.  
  
Logan's eyes were red with fury and hate and all the rage whelling up inside of him. He reached his arm back and was about to stab Magneto with his sharp adamantium claws until he heard a gentle voice.   
  
Kitty had just phased up from the floor and called out to him. "Logan, please don't! Come on, I got the disk let's go!"  
  
Wolverine paused for a moment then backed away tired and bloodsoaken from the battle and dropped his enemy out of his dangerous grasp. Kitty walked over to him and gently touched his shoulder as he retracted his claws. They started to head back as Logan howled out with pain and fell to the ground on his knees. Magneto had gotten up and sent a three foot metal spike through his ribcage. Blood poured from the gaping would as Logan's tired body failed to heal itself. Kitty called out to Logan trying to pull him to his feet. He noticed Magneto had used up all his strength and was now lying on the ground. Logan kept telling himself to get up and when he did Kitty phased them through the floor and out downstairs through the wall.  
  
When they were far enough away from the warehouse Kitty set Logan down against a tree to rest. He was trying to speak and finally got out "We'll...have to..(grunt)..spend the night..out here,..I can't drive..like this..(wince,grunt)"  
  
Kitty looked down at him, her eyes filled with tears and guilt.  
  
"It..ain't..yer fault..half-pint"  
  
"I know" She replied dryly, but she wasn't convinced.  
  
She remembered Logan had packed a few blankets and a shirt of his in the saddlebag. She ran over to his Harley not far away and grabbed the bag.  
  
"Logan, that wound isn't healing so fast,..I'm gonna hafta stop the bleeding"  
  
He nodded as she began to take off his already torn ninja shirt and wrapped it around the huge gash going through his ribs. Kitty then got out the clean shirt and helped him put it on. She knew she would have to keep him warm and wrapped him in one of the blankets. She gathered some twigs to build a small fire without much smoke and then got close to him wrapping the other blanket around them both. Kitty had noticed Logan had fallen asleep and she only hoped in the morning he would wake up. She then got tired and fell asleep herself.  
  
  
Back at the mansion it was 7 am the next morning and surprisingly everyone was already downstairs getting ready to have breakfast. Everyone except for Kitty and Logan. Ororo, also called Storm walked over to the Professor in the kitchen.  
  
"Goodmorning Ororo" The Prof, said in a friendly tone. "How are you?"  
  
"Fine Professor. Have you seen Logan this morning? He is supposed to be holding a training session at eight."  
  
"No, actually I haven't seen him.." He pauses for a moment "..or Kitty for that matter."  
  
"That's odd"  
  
They both look at eachother confused. Professor calls Kurt over to him.  
  
"Kurt, we can't seem to find Kitty and Logan this morning and I was wondering if you could check if Kitty is in her room and if Logan's motorcycle is in the garage?"  
  
"Sure Professor" *BAMF* A few seconds later Kurt pops back into the kitchen. "Logan's Harley is gone and Kitty's not in her room. Her bed hasn't even been slept in!"  
  
Both Ororo and Professor X exclaim "That's odd"  
  
"Professor can't you use Cerebro to find them?"  
  
"Yes Kurt I could but it needs repair and Beast and I won't be able to repair it that quickly. I'll try to find them on my own but I fear that they may be out of my reach."  
  
The Professor put his hands to his temples and thought telepathically to find any signs of Logan and Kitty. He stopped and put his hands down.  
  
"I couldn't get much, but I did find they are together and they are safe for the moment."  
  
"Did you get a location?"  
  
"No Storm,...unfortunately I did not."  
  
Prof. X mentally called Storm and Hank to meet him out in the foyer, he had something else to say that he didn't want the students to hear.  
  
"What is it professor?" Beast asked making his way into the room.  
  
"Storm, Beast I haven't exactly found them but they are somewhere in the woods and they're in trouble."  
  
"What kind of trouble?" Storm began getting concerned.  
  
"Well, they had an encounter with Magneto and I also sensed Sabertooth nearby. I had also sensed Logan had been injured."  
  
"How bad Professor?" The concerned feeling that Storm had was now overwhelmed with a sense of dread.  
  
"I don't know, but if Sabertooth finds them before Woverine is recovered, I fear he and Kitty may both be in danger."  
  
"What can we do Professor?"  
  
"There's nothing we can do Hank, without knowing where they are. Just prep the infirmary incase, for their return,.." 'If they return..' he thought to himself. 


	4. Deadly Injections

Disclaimer: Do not own X Men, I'm very sad now. Spider Man: "Perhaps u should find your happy place, and STAY there!" I know that has nuthin to do wit x men but so what!? Don't own Spidey either ok!?  
Author's Note: rated PG-13 for some violence. This is my first fanfic ever! It's not the first one I've posted though cuz i hadn't felt like typin it cuz it's kinda long. oh yeah i almost forgot, Please Review, i am begging u! for Wolvie's sake please review! I wanna know what ya think!  
Summary:This story takes place after 'On Angels Wings.' It's after Christmas and the only ones at the mansion are Wolverine and Kitty, they encounter Magneto and well...you'll just have to read and find out!  
  
  
  
Protectors Chp4  
  
  
It was now around 9am and Logan had woken up, partly from pain, and carefully got up so he would't wake Kitty. He covered her with the blanket that was around him and gently brushed his rough hand across her face. He took off the shirt Kitty had put on him and removed the bandage of his ninja shirt from his wounds. It hadn't really healed much and it looked infected and began to bleed once he removed the bandage. It hurt like hell and he grunted waking Kitty.  
  
She looked at him startled and surprised he was up. "Logan! You're bleeding bad! We need to get that cleaned up"  
  
"It's alright half-pint I can deal with it for a while"  
  
"No you can't, come on, there's a stream over that way I saw when we came down here." She got up from the blankets and took his arm, leading him to the stream.  
  
He stood there, half crouched over with his hand on his wounds and looked down at the blood pouring out of him. He had lost alot of blood and even though his healing factor was trying to make new blood, it hadn't been too fast at healing since his battle with Magneto for some reason. Logan started to feel dizzy and sat down on a rock next to the water.  
  
"We need to get you home Logan, that wound looks like it's getting worse"  
  
He just looked at her with glazed eyes as she took the bandage out of his hand and started rinsing it in the stream. Logan sat patiently, although in pain as Kitty washed his wounds out with the cold stream water as gently as she could.  
  
  
At the mansion the Professor tried to use Cerebro to find Kitty and Logan even though it was broken. He was deep in thought and had somehow got into Magnetos mind. The professor saw Magneto fighting Logan in the back of the mansion from a few weeks earlier. He also saw Magneto enter the infirmary where Logan lay unconscious and inject him with a strange green liquid. The professor opened his eyes and gasped while he was knocked out of Magnetos mind.   
  
Mentally he called *Ororo, Hank I need to see you at Cerebro immediately* They responded quickly and were up in a flash. Before any of them could speak, the Professor announced "I somehow managed to get into Magnetos mind and found that he injected Logan with something while he was unconscious a few weeks ago."  
  
"What was it Professor?" Storm asked anxiously.  
  
"It was some sort of serum to slow Logan's healing abilities incredibly. I found this and also that Sabertooth is working for Magneto and he has Sabertooth searching for Kitty and Logan to retrieve a disk they had recovered that Magneto stole from Cerebro."  
  
Hank and Storm looked at Prof. X astonished until Storm spoke up. "Professor have you found where they are?"  
  
"No Storm, unfortunately but I know Logan has fought off Sabertooth injured before and he is not afraid to do what it takes to ensure Kitty's safety."  
  
"That is what I am afraid of" Storm whispered quietly to herself.  
  
  
Down at the stream Kitty had finished re-bandaging Logan and pulled him to his feet. Kitty knew something was wrong with him, his healing factor had never been this bad.  
  
"Come on Logan, you'd better put your shirt back on, it's freezing"  
  
"Don't worry 'bout me, I ain't cold"  
  
But that did worry her because she knew he probably wasn't cold due to fever and his wounds were most-likely infected. She guided him back to the makeshift camp and helped him get his shirt on. Then Kitty went into the woods and gathered some sticks to re-light the fire that had gone out during the night.  
  
Logan sat up and listened to the woods. He heard a twig snap and birds flapping away, he was hoping the sound was only Kitty on her way back from gathering sticks. He sniffed at the air and *SNIKT!* "Sabertooth" He whipped around as Sabertooth crashed through the trees and leaped toward Logan. He dove sideways tearing skin from Sabertooths arm. Logan tried to get up quickly but his wounds began to ache and Sabertooth barreled towards him, slashing at his chest with his sharp claws.  
  
Logan was on the ground gasping for breath as Kitty came through the woods carrying the sticks she gathered. She saw Sabertooth getting ready for another attack on Logan. Kitty dropped all the sticks except for a long, thick pointy one. She ran over to Sabertooth as fast as she could before he noticed her and jabbed the large stick into his back. She phased it into him so it would be more painful and let it go, only about an inch of the long stick appearing out of his body. He roared a long and painful roar that sounded like a lion and stumbled backwards away from Wolverine. Kitty knew that wasn't enough to knock him out and so did Logan, it was only enough to distract him.  
  
Logan finally caught his breath and got up to ram his adamantium claws into Sabertooths gut. He punched him until he was unconscious and then wobbly walked toward Kitty. She gasped, glad he was still alive and ran over to him to help him stand up before he fell over.  
  
"Jeeze Logan, look at you! Your wound's bleedin' again and now you have like deep gashes in your chest"   
  
"Come on Kitty,..we need ta get..ta my bike."  
  
"What?! Are you like kidding me? You can't drive that thing! You can barely stand!"  
  
He sighed and took a deep breath. "I know,..you gotta drive it"  
  
"What?! Are you serious? I can't even drive a car!"  
  
"It's okay,..I'll help..but we gotta get outta here now. Sabertooth is gonna..be up again..soon"  
  
"Oh man! We're like gonna die!" Kitty sighed as they got to Logan's Harley.   
  
  
She helped him up as she got on the bike infront of him. She was so scared she'd get them both killed!  
  
  
"Don't worry half-pint,..all ya gotta do is steer...I'll do the rest" He kick started the bike and they took off, wobbly at first through the woods.  
  
Kitty quickly got the hang of it and she started to like it, then she was forced to remember what had happened as Logan's warm blood seeped through her jacket (actually Logan's jacket) from his chest. She was hoping he could manage to stay awake 'till they got back to the institute.  
  
  
  
About an hour later Professor X, Beast and Storm were upstairs trying to repair Cerebro when they heard the familiar rumble of a motorcycle. All three jerked their heads up and quickly went downstairs and out the door. Storm called out "It's them!" stating the obvious just to break the silence.  
  
  
Kitty looked at all of them coming over to her and Logan. She was so relieved they were back to safety.  
  
"Professor! Logan's hurt bad, I think he's unconscious!"  
  
Hank rushed over to Logan to help him up, the rest of them would have done it in a heartbeat but Beast was the only one who could lift him. Kitty looked at Logan as Beast started to carry him into the mansion.  
  
"Professor, he's lost alot of blood, we need to get him to the infirmary now!"  
  
"Alright Hank" The Prof. nodded to Beast to start taking Logan to the infirmary.  
  
  
"Kitty? Are you alright?" Storm asked noticing the blood on the back of the jacket Kitty had on.  
  
  
Kitty was still watching Hank carry a lifeless Logan upstairs. "Yeah, I'm okay,..it's Logan's blood" She answered sadly.  
  
  
Storm moved toward Kitty wrapping her arm around the girls shoulder. "Come on Kitty, let's get you cleaned up."  
  
  
Kitty just nodded and walked off with Storm as the Professor went up to check on Wolverine. As the Prof. entered the room Hank had already cleaned Logan's wounds and was now bandaging him up and plugging him into tubes and various equipment to monitor him.  
  
"How is he Hank?"  
  
"The bleeding has stopped and his breathing is getting better,..and his pulse is a little stronger." Beast's voice was grim.  
  
"We've just got to hope that whatever Magneto injected him with is wearing off" Professor Xavier left the room and Kitty came up to him.  
  
She reached into her pocket, she was still wearing Logan's blood-soaked jacket, and pulled out the disk. "Here Professor, this is what Magneto took."  
  
He took the disk and looked up at her.  
  
  
"Please Professor, don't be angry with Logan for just leaving and taking me with him. I made him take me, he wasn't gonna let me ya know?"  
  
The Professor saw how worried she looked and knew it wasn't Logan gettin in trouble she worried about.  
  
"Don't worry Kitty, I'm not mad, I know he was just trying to help by getting the disk back, he thinks it was his fault."  
  
She nodded, tears begining to form in her sad blue eyes. Then she turned away and headed toward her room to change her clothes and take a hot shower.  
  
The Professor went back into the medlab. Logan was awake, barely but he was awake. He mentally told Kitty and she rushed in. Professor X informed Kitty and Logan of how Magneto injected Logan with the serum.   
  
Beast then stepped in with good news. "I'm glad to inform you that it seems the serum is indeed wearing off. I tested some of Logan's blood and the cells are already starting to repair themselves."  
  
Kitty perked up "That's great! Ya hear that Logan, you'll be ok in no time!" She carefully hugged him and he smiled and nodded weakly.  
  
Beast then butt-in by saying "Although his healing factor is coming back up to speed it is still working very slowly and we will have to keep an eye on you Logan"  
  
  
Kitty looked up at Hank then returned her gaze to Logan.   
  
  
He noticed she looked worried and let out "Don't worry half-pint, I'll be ok" weakly.  
  
  
She stared at Logan and all the tubes still sticking out of him, and at his bandages and sore muscles. Xavier noticed Logan was very tired and told Kitty he needed to rest. Beast stayed close by to keep making sure he was ok.  
  
  
  
By this time it had gotten pretty late and the Professor was at Cerebro looking over the disk Kitty handed him that Magneto had taken. After leaving Cerebro the Prof. heard a noise. Down the hall in the medlab, Kitty had snuck in and was talking to Logan. Prof. X stayed in the doorway listening where Kitty couldn't see him. Although Logan was unconscious she talked to him soothingly assuring him he would be ok. Actually she was more like telling him he had better be alright because she didn't know what she'd do without him. The prof. felt a warmth come over him as a tear fell down his cheek. He realized, as he quietly went back to his room, how much Logan had meant to Kitty and how much she ment to him. Kitty did have a father, he was more of an Uncle figure to her, a protective uncle.   
  
  
Kitty had stayed by Logan's bedside the entire night, she fell asleep on the bed next to his. Beast would check in every few hours that night just to make sure Logan was still stable, not bothering to wake Kitty.  
  
  
  
  
Authors Note: I will finish ASAP, cuz my damn sister is always on the flamin' computer! 


	5. Partners 'till the End

Disclaimer: Do not own X Men, I'm very sad now. Spider Man: "Perhaps u should find your happy place, and STAY there!" I know that has nuthin to do wit x men but so what!? Don't own Spidey either ok!?  
Author's Note: rated PG-13 for some violence. This is my first fanfic ever! It's not the first one I've posted though cuz i hadn't felt like typin it cuz it's kinda long. oh yeah i almost forgot, Please Review, i am begging u! for Wolvie's sake please review! I wanna know what ya think!  
Summary:This story takes place after 'On Angels Wings.' It's after Christmas and the only ones at the mansion are Wolverine and Kitty, they encounter Magneto and well...you'll just have to read and find out!  
  
  
  
Protectors Chp5  
  
  
The next morning when Kitty awoke, Logan was already awake and Beast came into the medlab.  
  
"Hello Logan, did you sleep well last night?"  
  
Logan looked up at the furry, blue, ape-like man. "Yeah *cough* I slept alright."  
  
Kitty sat up from the bed and stared at Wolverine. "Logan, you're bleeding through your bandages" She pointed at his chest and Beast noticed too.  
  
"Well, Logan let's get you re-bandaged."  
  
Logan just grunted and sat up allowing Beast to remove his bandages and clean his wounds so he could put on new ones. Kitty pat Logan on the back as she watched Beast tend to him.  
  
"I'll like go get somethin' to eat downstairs. Ya hungry?"  
  
Logan nodded.  
  
"Hey, do you want some sausage?" Kitty knew Logan liked sausage even though she thought it was gross.  
  
Beast stepped in. "Maybe something lighter, would be better for Logan for now Kitty."  
  
"Oh..alright I'll just get ya like toast or something."  
  
Beast nodded in agreement as Kitty went to get the food.  
  
"So...Logan, any wounds bothering you imparticularly?"  
  
He sighed, "Yeah my chest kinda hurts when I move"  
  
Beast pondered for a second. "Logan, I'm going to give you some medication for the pain."  
  
"Okay, you're the doc."  
  
Beast took out his medical kit and a syringe, which he injected through Logan's IV  
  
"Hey Hank?" Logan's voice sounded concerned.  
  
"Yes Logan?"  
  
"Don't tell Kitty, she worries about me enough as it is."  
  
Beast nodded, putting away his equipment and left the room.  
  
Minutes later Kitty came in with the food. "Okay, Beast said no sausage so I got you some toast" She handed Logan the plate.  
  
"Thanks" He looked down at the slightly burnt toast and took a bite. He was starving, so although toast wasn't his first choice, he ate it knowing Kitty would feel better that he was eating.  
  
  
That afternoon Logan had felt better and got up out of bed. He was a little dizzy when he first sat up but then he felt o.k. and decided to go downstairs. No one was around so he figured he'd check the Danger Room. Up at the control tower he saw Storm and Cyclops controlling the training session for Rogue,Kitty,Kurt and Spyke. They turned around and stared at him.  
  
"Uh...Hey Logan." Scott said not expecting him to be up and around yet.  
  
Logan nodded at him and leaned up against the wall.  
  
"Logan, what are you doing out of bed?" Storm asked.  
  
"Got bored" was his only reply.  
  
"Hank is going to be angry you're not resting."  
  
Logan just shrugged and grunted a bit when the movement hurt his chest.  
  
Cyclops was turning off the Danger Room session and Kitty came up to the control room through the floor.   
  
She was surprised at seeing Logan and all she said was "Hey."  
  
He just smiled at her. He felt himself weaken as he realized he used up all his energy walking to the Danger Room. He started to slump more against the wall and Kitty,Scott and Storm all moved over to help him. Kitty put Logan's arm around her shoulder and he looked up at Storm. "It's ok 'Ro."  
  
She backed away and nudged Scott to do the same. Kitty started walking with Logan to the medlab, "Come on Logan, you tired yourself out, you better rest." He didn't reply as they slowly made their way into the room.  
  
  
  
A few days later Kitty was in her room that she shared with Rogue, talking on the phone. After Rogues complaining made her get off the phone, she went looking for Logan. She was supposed to be having a training session with him so she figured he was in the Danger Room. She phased through the door and he was standing in the middle of the room.  
  
"Ya ready?"  
  
"Yeah."   
  
The session started up and there were lasers and various objects being flung at Kitty and Logan. Logan dodged a sharp blade coming towards him but couldn't move away in time to dodge another. Kitty ran towards him and grabbed his arm, phasing the blade right through him. The blade hit the wall with a *CLINK* and the Danger Room session automatically stopped.  
  
Wolverine got up breathing heavily "Thanks half-pint, that was a close one"  
  
Kitty smiled "Don't worry, I'll watch your back" She moved closer to him and gave him a hug. "That's what partners are for!"  
  
Logan just hugged her back and smiled. He knew he could never convince her they weren't partners and he kinda liked it that way. He had someone to care about and they cared for him right back.  
  
-The End  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Well I hope you liked this story, the ending wasn't so great but I couldn't really think of anything. I got another story to post that has Logan and Kitty close, it also has Kurt in it too, but no Logan/Kitty romances, i couldn't bring myself to write one cuz i thought it'd be weird cuz-o the age difference in Evo. Plz review! buh byee *BAMF* 


End file.
